Bozes Co Palesti
Bozes Co Palesti/Tomita (ボーゼス・コ・パレスティー, Bōzesu Ko Paresutī) is the second daughter of marquis Palesti, a member of Rose-Order of Knights and one of Piña Co Lada's comrades. She is married to Akira Tomita and the two have a daughter later in the series. Personality Bozes is a short-tempered girl but she shows extreme loyalty towards Piña. Bozes is in love with Akira Tomita, but she's too shy to admit it. The two eventually got into a romantic relationship where they would have a tryst in the woods, something which becomes well known within her fellow knights in Alnus. Her love for Tomita is so large that she is willing to upset her father by keeping her pregnancy and abandoning her family name if she has to. After becoming a mother, she struggles with motherhood and seems to lack any skills necessary to take care of her newborn baby, which she has to depend on Yao to take care of her. Appearance Bozes is an extremely beautiful young girl, with blonde "drill" hair and deep brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing knight's armor. History Bozes played with princess Piña when they were both children and by her influence, she later joined the Rose-Order of Knights. Plot Skills & Abilities Swordsmanship: As a knight, Bozes is quite proficient in the art of swordsmanship. She is shown to be strong enough to take down dozens of Imperial Soldiers at once. Bilingualism: During her stay in Alnus, Bozes was able to successfully learn Japanese. She spends much of her time translating BL manga that are later sent to Piña. Gallery aa0b7d262443d68d8a46a1016fe685fe.png|Bozes readying herself to seduce Itami. Chapter 14 2147e1a605f7ea03394effc23f2ae300.jpg 2a64d0d64122ade5bddb1f5f6249cb22.jpg Bozes_Palesti.jpg 7a89c61b.jpg 724c699c.jpg 69dfc69b.jpg 281d8d83.jpg 49f83b72.jpg 1d7575bc.jpg dd2010ec.jpg 0e280772.jpg d3b155d0.jpg a1e7a128.jpg b3141fbc.jpg BPic1.jpg|Beefeater and Bozes BozesAtTheOnsen.png|Bozes at the onsen with the girls Gate4.png|Subways can be terrifying. Bo.png|Bozes slaps Itami during their first encounter bis.png|Bozes swings her baseball bat at everyone around her since she treats baseball match as another sword duel to hurt opponents Boz.png|Panache hysterically shakes Bozes after hearing her willingness to accept her pregnancy with Tomita casually Bozes Co Palesti and Akira Tomita anounce they are a couple and pregnaunt Anime episode 24.png|Boxes Co Palesti and Akira Tomita anounce they are a couple and pregnant Anime episode 24. DsvRXLD.jpg|Bozes slaps Itami in the light novel. gate-slap.jpg|Bozes slaps Itami in the anime. 05a-000a.jpg|Bozes and Pina as well as the rest of the knight during their fight in the Second Battle of Italica. bJ1DYP7.png|Young Bozes during her first year in the Rose Order of Knight. C2lCHWe.png|Tuka holding Mai in her arms with Rory and Lelei looking at her. Bozes Co Palesti puts Beefeater E Caty in command.png|Bozes Co Palesti puts Beefeater E Caty in command of the knights guarding the Jade Palace for their retreat page 34 of manga chapter 78. Bozes with her daughter.jpg Rescuing_the_Rescuers_chapter_80_page_9.png|The Japanese under Colonel Shunya Kengun rescues Beefeater E Caty who rescued Bozes Co Palesti chapter 80 page 9. Trivia *Bozes is shown to have no concept about competitive sport since she often treats as sword duel to hurt an opponent in which often injures her opponent or even her teammate while playing sport like Ping Pong (she repeatedly hit the ping pong ball at Tomita's face) or Baseball (she swings her bat at everyone around her). Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Empire Citizens Category:Pro-Peace faction